Silver Moon
by girllovesanime
Summary: What's this? A boy in the seas? Wait hes blind? What does Bella do? But Bella knows something that know one know's. Hi. Umm this story , im stil working on. Umm part 2 and 3 and soom 4 and maybe 5. if you want to know part 2-Newself/part 3-My jacob.
1. New self

Inuyasha-Life isn't always how you liked it to be

The moon was full , as Inuyahsa's father held young baby inuyahsa and his mother in his arms. Inuyasha's mother crooked

" Where are we going?" the mother asked sickly

"My dear, izayo, you and inuyasha are not safe here." Inuyahsa's father jumped up and than smashed to the ground. His wound reopened.

"MY DEAR!" Inuyasha's mother cryed and inuyasha awoke and screamed. Inuyahsa's father slowly got up.

"Im sorry , please get back on." the father stood holding out his arms.

"My...dear" Inuyahsa's mother took the hand and they were running once again. But sadly ...

"WATCH OUT!" Inuyahsa's mother pointed. Inuyasha's father turned his back and got many arrows in his back. He screamed.

He was to wounded to go on. He jumped down and slowly put Izayo and inuyahsa down. He stood and got out tetsaiga.

"WIND SCAR" The father slowly swipped it.

The guard slowly came out of the darkness. He smirked. " Look at the demon. All washed up." He walked to Izayo and inuyahsa. Izayo hugged inuyahsa to her chest. The man laughed wildly.

" Give me the baby , Lady Izayo." The man held out his hand.

"No." Izayo said between her teeth.

" im awere that heart has been taken by a demon. He grabbed inuyasha. " This child...is going 2 hell"

"NO!" Izayo stood. Inuyahsa's father gain contionness... He saw his beautyful wife be killed...

"IZAYO" Inuyasha's father got up in time to catch his Izayo...

"izayo...?"

" Please...my dear...save...inuyasha." Her eyes closed. Inuyasha's father slowly put down Izayo. He stood. He pulled out the third sword.

All he said was...

"Dragon twister."

The man went flying and so did inuyasha. Screaming his head off but inuyahsa's father jumped in the air and got inuyahsa. Than he walked 2 Izayo who was still dead and bloody.

" Tensaiga...answer my will." Inuyasha's father swong it as Inuyasha's mother. She awake gasping for air. Inuaysha's father said

"Here's inuyasha ..." Once Izayo had inuyasha in her arms... Inuyasha's father fell to the ground.Inuyahsa's mother looked in shock.

" MY DEAR!!"

--

me: Sorry if that sucked. Im kinda new with this so yeah... but i love comments and reveiws. Bye

16 years later- Inuyahsa's new life

Inuyahsa's mother died ... 10 years ago, when he was 6. Inuyasha lived in a crap apartment. But if was better than on the streets. He was a strong kid. Making his money on fighting people . School was good though. C- kid. But thats when he didnt try.

Inuyasha walked to school with his usally "thug" look. He wasnt _really_in the mood for school. But he went as his mother would have wanted him too.

"Hey, inuyasha" Miroku yelled.

"Hey..." inuyahsa sat down and went to sleep.

"Dude come on. You cant sleep now, kikyou is coming and so is sango!"

"So? there just girls." (Sango the sweet but can hurt anyone , and kikyou is the slut that wants inuyahsa everyday.(Sorry for people who like kikyou.)

"Hey,inuyasha." Kikyou walked over.

"Yea"

"Why are you so cold."

"Maybe its because he still lik-"

"SHUT UP,MIROKU.Or i'll hurt you."

"o-ok"

kikyou giggled and walked away.

"So miroku what else do you say behind my back?!"

"n-nothing."

Inuyasha stood. " Where are you going?" sango asked

"Home."and inuyasha opened the door and walked out

Inuyahsa walked with his hands in his pockets like any other day.The sun was up high in the sky indecating it was noon. Inuyasha glared at the sun , like he hated it being there.

" Mom..." Inuaysaha remeber what happen happened to his mom. She was human , lived to 89 years old. but still...She didnt have to die that way...(remember people inuyasha is hafe demon, he may be 16 but in demon hes like 100 years old.)

Now im in the 2000's. Living alone...just like any other day. He sat on the grass , the wind blown his hair.He thought his life was just shity. Until he saw her. She lay on the grass maybe 8 meters away. Her black hair in a high pony, her eyes closed. She breathed and started singing. Inuyasha never heard anything so beautyful. He blinked as he listened. Her eye lids opened her brown eyes looked over at inuyasha. She jumped to her feet.

Her sweet little voice asked

"D-did y-you just hear m-me?

inuyahsa nodded and the girl gasped and ran by inuyasha. Inuyasha took a deep breath so he would know her sent.( He isnt a creep he is hafe dog remeber?)

He sat there , Thinking if he should chase her or let her be embrassed. He thought she might need time alone.Even though he wanted to chase her so bad. Inuyasha bit his lip

" What the hell is wrong with me? i _never_ felt this way before for anyone. Espically for a dum girl."

me:if shes a dum gir why did u care for her?

inuyasha: SHUT UP! throughs rock

me:hits in head OW! your so kissing her!

inuyasha: no!!

me: leave than. i hope you enjoy me next story

Next day-silver flower of the red moon

Inuyasha couldnt get to sleep that night. It was 12am, growled.

" Jeez.." Inuyahsa rolled off the bed and walked to his window and opend the curturns and looked outside. He looked at the sky. There were stars everywhere , like milk spilted on black paper. He loved the moon the best. It was a hearvest moon . Red like blood.

" Now im tired..." and inuyahsa flopped on his bed and drifted into a sweet dream.

When it was around 7:50am inuyasha screamed. He run to school in the same cloths as yerstday. He had no time for anything. No lunch , clean cloths or blush his teeths.(yes people no blushing hair.)

He run up the stairs

"damn if he makes me stay after school, im ditching" he opened the class door. " he-"

he looked forwards, with shock all over him

"its her." he thought

" oh no! its him" she thought.

" inuyasha this is kagome. she is 15 years old and has a brother,a grandfather and a mother.Her father...we dont know about"

inuyasha smiled" hi"

she looked at him. Her cheeks blushed with pink " h-hi."

Soon kagome made friends with sango,yuka,eri,ayomi,miroku,shippo,rin,koga and his gang,hojo,kanna and kagura but just alittle. But sango, miroku,shippo,rin and koga's gang were the best of friends(kinda) Even after awhile kagome became friends with inuyasha and forgot about her _singing _thing.

The next day inuyasha found out kagomes classes. He had math,science,art and gym with her. And the 4th period lunch but same as sango and miroku and shippo. Inuyasha also found out where kagome lived. She lived in the smae crap apartment as him.Which sounded funny because she looks like a rich girl. One night ... inuyasha layed on the ege of the belcane and saw kagome making cloths.

"so she makes her own cloths?wow. Shes like a silver flower. Pretty and wonderfull to look at but how did it come to be. Much care."

me: Sliver flower giggle

kagome: does inuyasha stalk me? because that be cool

me: . wow ...

kaomge: im joking

me:read my NEXT short story!! click enter!

Next few days weekend if we will-ribbon tigh

It was saturday morning. Inuyahsa head a moter running. He ran to the back of the apartment ready to scream but when he got there he saw kagome riding a moterbike. doing a few tricks. He was shocked...he thought she was just a good girl.

"HEY,KAGOME!" he yelled.Her brown eyes met his yellow eyes. She blushed and inuyasha grinned."Come up here!"

"No!You come down here."

"kay, i will" and inuyahsa changed and ran outside where kagome was. Kagome waited by her bike. She smiled as he came closer.

"Yo." inuyasha put his _thug_ look on.

"hey." kagome put her _girly_ look on.

they laughed because they were pretenting to be people who they arn't.

"Nice bike." inuyasha said

"yea i know. its not mine."

"whos is it?"

" My...fathers when he was 18." kagome looked away as soon as she said _father._

"kagome?"

"yea?" she giggled and walked away.

"She is pretending again." inuyasha thought.

"Im going ... in now. my mom is waiting for me. B-bye."

Inuyasha just put his hand up as a almost wave and kagome drove 5 feet and locked the bike up and went inside. inuyasha walked into his apartment...and went back to bed.

On monday morning kagome and inuyahsa put there acts on again but when alone they could act as there selfs.Funny and hyper and tommyboy.

"Hey kag!" yelled sango

"hi sango."

"what did you do this weekend?"

"err,uhh,umm,shopping?"

" i went on a date with miroku!"

"thats good."

"did u hear! Rin and sessy inuyasha's older brother are going out!"( on this story Rin is 15 same age as kagome but sessy is 18)

" i new they would.rin is head over heals for him, but sesshomaru likes her?"

" i guess...he acts all big brother around others but i saw them alone and well... no he can act like a differnt person he was hyper and he SMILED!"

"wow..." kagome said " Just like inuyasha " she thought

" i know! and i also heard Naraku, Mr.emo is going out with tsubaki!"

"who are though people?"

"Never mind that! There going out...!"

"Oh..." kagome lost a lil interest. Moving her gaze onto the talking inuyasha. He must be talking about a joke or somthing. Inuyahsa looked over and kagome turned her head and blushed.

"kag, whats wrong?Your all red!"

"err, n-nothing."

After class , they went there different ways. Miroku and sango to french and inuyasha and kagome to art. Inuyasha looked at kagome he saw she was stairing at him. She turned away quickly.

"Hey,kagome?"

"yea?"

"um...never mind were at class"

kagome started to draw, running her pencil this way and that. Not really sure what it was going to turn out like. Adding colour and erasing , kagome was deep into this picture. until...

"Kagome?"

"Y-yes...Ms.Stone?"

"May i show the class this picture?"

Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye. And i few people turned around. Kagome blushed.

"its n-not done."

"yes, i know but its well done."

"i guess, i mean yes you can."

"see people this is the kind of drawing we need!!"

Inuyasha looked up shocked, he stood in fact. He looked at the picture ... it was him but with dog ears and a red robe. kagome saw him stand and she blushed feeling tears come, because she thought he would hate it. But he didnt do his _thug_ thing. Like...

"thats dum" or " that doesnt look like me!" No in stead he... put his hands together and clapped. Quickly the other people in class clapped for her. kagome looked at inuyasha who was smiling. His _thug _rep was over. He did have a soft side , but _only _to ... kagome.

kagome and inuyasha spent a lot of there time together. Sure inuyasha was a jerk and kagome would get mad , but thats wat all people do. Inuyasha still was a thug and hurt people who came near him ( miroku/kikyou) but that was his imagin. Kagome was stil sweet and kinda but that was her imagin.

But when they were alone...they let out there real selfs. silly,funny, hyper and tommyboy. Sesshomaru dropped by as kagome was riding her bike. She stopped dead. Sesshomaru smiled rudly.

"Hello, biker girl."

kagome just stood there. Unable to breath. Didnt know what to say. than inuyasha came

" hello, lil brother.nice biker girl"

"if you tell anyone this i'll-"

" you'll what? fight me?"

inuyasha grinned" no, i'll tell Rin that at first you only wanted to go out with her because she develped early."

sesshomaru froze " You wouldnt..."

" i would."

" ok i wont tell."

"good , bye"

Than sesshoaru turned away and inuyasha looked at kaogme.

" i got your back."

"thanks..."she felt her face go red. and she moved her left hand to her face and bit her knucle.

Kagome layed on her bed in her room , her little brother knocked.

"Come in ,Sota."

Sota opened the door a crack.

" Hey , sis watcha doing?"

" laying here"

"cool...uhh someone is here to see you."

kagome sat up , and her book fell on the floor. Her hair fell down her back and she started to breath fast.

"f-for me? Who is i-it?"

sota started to chuckle a little.

"INUYASHA!"

"YOU PUNK!" kagome ran by him and stopped dead. he was talking to mom.

"NO!" kagome tryed to stop her mom from asking ... but it was to late!

"So your kaogme's boyfriend?"

" Uhh... i guess?"

"MOM!"

"KAGOME!" mom yelled. " i mean her friend."

"Mom!" kagome ran to inuyasha and pulled him into the hall. Before she closed the door she heard her mom yell...

" If your going out on a date get some pictures!"

kagome slammed the door shut and she almost growled. Inuyahsa watched as she started hitting the hall...Her fist smack and hit ... her hand started to bleed a little. More scratched though... inuyasha grabbed her hand and glarred at her.

" You dont like the idea that i may could be your boyfriend?!"

"thats his _thug_ talk" kagome thought. " no... " kagome saw that he still had her hand. " let go of me!" she yelled. and she pulled her hand to her chest.

Inuyasha was still two inches from her. kagome could hear his heart , beating slowly.

" Thats not it..." kaomge wispered. " its not-"

inuyasha reached down and pulled on her good hand and kagome slammed into his chest. Kagome gasped of shock. He hugged her.

"Inuyasha let go! right now!"kaomge tried to get free. Inuyahsa just held her.

kagome couldnt breathe, she wanted to slapped him so much. Make him bleed for hugging her. For telling her mom that he was her boyfriend , for being rude , for...

But than again she didnt want to move. She wanted this hug. For pretecting her , for leting her be herself , for not laughing at her singing , for being her friend .for a lot of things. Than it donned on her.

That she must...

" i like inuyasha" kagome thought. she went into a daze... and closed her eyes. " i-i like inuyahsa?" kaomge asked herself.

kagome could feel inuyasha releasing her. her feet went on the ground . she opened her eyes and his lips met her's.

kagome just looked at him, but he had he's eyes closed. Kagome relaxed.

"I love inuyasha..." kagome thought dazly...

Inuyahsa opened his eyes and looked at kagome...

"I-i love kaogme..." inuyahsa pulled away and they laughed awarkly...

me: if you didnt get the whole ribbin tigh thing... that means kiss.

inuyahsa: YOU MADE ME KISS HER!

me:gotta run! read my next story.

inuyasha:WIND SCAR!!

Grade 10- The words of an angel " i love you..."

" i got...to go..." kagome turned away...

" Me to..." inuyasha turned away and walked to his apartment.

When kagome came into her room. She could hear mom asking ...

"What happened?"

But Kagome locked the door and lended agenced the door of her door , in blackness ... her tears came and her screaming drowned out her mothers yelling of...

"Did he kiss you?"

"After my father died...she thinks i will to and she wants as much as she can get from me. My frist love , first kid ..." Kagome touched her lips..."first kiss..."

Kagome stood and jumped on her bed...she screamed as loud and as long as her lugs would let her...and before she new it...it was morning of her first day of grade 10.

Kagome mostly walked in a dazy to school. She didnt see inuyasha and quite frankly ... she didnt really want to. Her friends said "hi".

If they new her better ... than would know somthing was wrong. Sango came , as soon as she sat down she asked.

" If you want to talk about it, im here."

"What?"

"Kag, im not stupid. I know somthing is up. "

Kagome staired at her. She wanted to cry out " INUYAHSA KISSED ME!!" but Sango would say..." But thats good!!"

"kagome turned around. And sighed. " Nothing is wrong."

Sango looked at her. " If you say so."

Class started and Kagome tried to get Inuyasha off her mind. and that _kiss _... but classes pasted so slowly. It never ended. And Kagome had math with Inuyahsa and gym... Kagome sighed.

"This will be a long day..." And Kagome headed to lunch, which she new Inuyasha would be there. Kagome was right... There he was... sitting talking with miroku.

Sango stood...

"KAGOME!"

Inuyahsa looked up. And than away. Kagome walked over... and inuyasha looked over from the corner of his eye. Kaomge sat down ... she could feel the silence...but than Sango started talking about her _party _and than everything was back to when it was. Kagome looked at Inuyahsa for awhile. than...

"So , Kagome will you make it to my party?" Sango put her puppy face on.

"Uhh...what kind of party is it?"

"Birthday/ hanging out party."

kagome glanced at inuyasha." I will ask my mom."

"GREAT!" the bell rang and Kagome headed off to her gym class.

"And so it begings." thought Kagome

Kagome ran into the class her. She joined the class with there runs , jumping jacks and push ups. Inuyasha was there. He was trying to show off. Kagome watched him , until she hit Yumi and feel to the floor. Inuyasha came running. Mr. Delta asked...

"Are you alright."

Kagome just looked up at her class and felt blood running from her nose. " Yeah never better." Kagome got up slowly...but saw a hand.

It was Inuyahsa's. Kagome looked at it. Kagome slapped it away.

"Stay away from...m-me." Kagome stood and than ran out of the class. Everyone in the class , cried out in "ooo's and ah's"

Inuyasha didnt know what to do. Hojo slapped him on the back. Inuyahsa looked.

"Go after her." Hojo smiled.

Inuyasha nodded and ran. Kagome was hafe way down the hall. In tears and in fallings. Pushing people out of her way, to run.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome gasped as Inuyahsa reached out and pulled her to face him. Kagome started breathing fast. Inuyasha looked at her and said...

" i...i love-" Inuyasha looked away than back at her. " You"

Kagome looked at him, unknowning what to say. How to reply... how to act. Even to breathe.

" Me...to...- i love you...to"

Clapping made Kagome and Inuyasha jump, everyone was clapping , teachers , friends , classmates. Everyone. Inuyasha released Kagome and Kagome blushed.

Sango ran over , she was all smiles.

"I NEW IT!"

Kagome looked up. "New what?"

"That you guys _loved_ each other."

"Yeah..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha , under his hairs that were hiding his face. A smile came across his face.

" Yeah... i love him." Kagome thought.

me:thats the end. I might write more but dont get your hopes up ( if you liked it)

Inuyasha: speachless

Kagome:speachless

im on youtube and msn if you wanna talk to me.

Youtube-byepeaceluv


	2. my jacob

Its was a stormy night in Willos. The thunder could be heard from all over the world. The lighting even started a small forest firer just outside of town. But that wasnt the most of there worries. The waves were choppy , and there was a little boy in it , floating on a raft. He looked so differnt from the rest from us. So...

" Look, Papa.A boy." the lil girl pointed out to sea.The Father walked into the sea. Yelling back

"Bella, stay there." Bella stayed. But she looked out where her father swam out. Bella...new something was up with him...but she didnt know what.

When her father put the boy on the ground, her wasnt breathing. After many mintues of C.P.R. he started breathing. When he opened he's eyes... Bella froze. They were gray. He was...blind. He looked around.

"Whos there??" The boy touched Bella's face.

Bella looked at him." Hi, im Bella. My Papa saved you."

The boy turned to me. " Thank you , Bella's father."

Bella's father took the boy in, almost like a son. He was great everything! He was... different from other people.

**6 years later(there 16 and 15) **

Bella awake in her room , the sun was warm. Summer was here, and it was a beautyful day. Bella moved her book to the floor and walked to the window. Jacob was outside, cutting wood again and Papa was hearding the sleep. Bella picked her jeans and t-shirt out and put it on. She put her hair in a _always_ pony-tail. And than ran downstairs to get breakfast ready. Bella got out the pot and wheat. She would make bread and oat meal. Easy , but good.

The boys came running in , sweatly from work and Jacob sat down and yawned.

"Morning, Bella." Jacob said in mid-yawn

Bella turned away." M-morning."

Bella's Papa looked at her and snickered. "And Pa, whats so funny??"

"Oh nothing." he smiled as he drank his coffee.

Sometimes i wondered if Jacob was blind. But he was. He walked with a stick in his hands, he was fast to. He was different,so cool. Bella lend by the window, with her head in her hands. Just lost in thought. We never did have enough money for school, even though im sure jacob wanted to read...im sure he wanted to see too.

It was sad sometimes how he was fell and stood but you knew that he just wanted to give up. It hurt to see him so hurt, and that you couldnt do anything to help him out.

Bella sighed. " I cant do anything." Bella just looked at Jacob ,who was outside again. He held something,Bella had to know what it was. Bella put her shoes on and ran to where Jacob was. Jacob raised his head as Bella came near.

"Bella??"

"Yeah its me.Uh...whats that??" Bella point to what was in Jacob's hand.

"This? Its a book. That i wanted to read. But never got a chance to." He put the book by his side.

"Um...Jacob?I could read it for you...im not the best reader... but im sure i could try..." Bella looked at the book.

"Would you really do that?" Jacob looked up but not right at Bella.

Bella nodded. "Yeah." Bella sat down by Jacob and took the book. She read the tittle.

"Red River?" Bella looked at him. "That sounds scary..."

"Yeah...I guess it kinda is."Jacob looked up.Bella watched him than opened the book...

" I didn't want to be alone in this red world, i wanted to be with him. My family , but the world was dying. Passing on. It wasn't like me to know that this wasn't where i wanted to be, but to scared to move, to breathe , to love? What was this world about was it about me? No...this is a story about the world, the deep, dark , cold red world."

Bella paused. Jacob looked over at her.

"Sad...?" Jacob asked in worry

" I dont understand it at all..." Bella looked at the book.

"Yeah i dont iether. But ... it sounds nice.I mean ... the way you read it."

Bella felt the blush run over her, and even though it was mean , she was glad he was blind. So he didnt she her blush.

"D-do you want m-me to keep reading?" Bella looked at the book.

"Its up to you Bella."

Bella nodded and opened the book again.

**me: Hi i hope you like it. I DID put lines in to show it was a different time or the end. I cant REALLY tell if i did anymistakes because im using a program that doesnt show. So if theres a mistake IM SORRY!! **

**this is my second story so im still kinda new. **

**if you wanna talk 2 me . **

**youtube:byepeaceluv**

**msn:**


	3. happy birthday New moon

Its was a stormy night in Willos. The thunder could be heard from all over the world. The lighting even started a small forest firer just outside of town. But that wasnt the most of there worries. The waves were choppy , and there was a little boy in it , floating on a raft. He looked so differnt from the rest from us. So...

" Look, Papa.A boy." the lil girl pointed out to sea.The Father walked into the sea. Yelling back

"Bella, stay there." Bella stayed. But she looked out where her father swam out. Bella...new something was up with him...but she didnt know what.

When her father put the boy on the ground, her wasnt breathing. After many mintues of C.P.R. he started breathing. When he opened he's eyes... Bella froze. They were gray. He was...blind. He looked around.

"Whos there??" The boy touched Bella's face.

Bella looked at him." Hi, im Bella. My Papa saved you."

The boy turned to me. " Thank you , Bella's father."

Bella's father took the boy in, almost like a son. He was great everything! He was... different from other people.

**6 years later(there 16 and 15) **

Bella awake in her room , the sun was warm. Summer was here, and it was a beautyful day. Bella moved her book to the floor and walked to the window. Jacob was outside, cutting wood again and Papa was hearding the sleep. Bella picked her jeans and t-shirt out and put it on. She put her hair in a _always_ pony-tail. And than ran downstairs to get breakfast ready. Bella got out the pot and wheat. She would make bread and oat meal. Easy , but good.

The boys came running in , sweatly from work and Jacob sat down and yawned.

"Morning, Bella." Jacob said in mid-yawn

Bella turned away." M-morning."

Bella's Papa looked at her and snickered. "And Pa, whats so funny??"

"Oh nothing." he smiled as he drank his coffee.

Sometimes i wondered if Jacob was blind. But he was. He walked with a stick in his hands, he was fast to. He was different,so cool. Bella lend by the window, with her head in her hands. Just lost in thought. We never did have enough money for school, even though im sure jacob wanted to read...im sure he wanted to see too.

It was sad sometimes how he was fell and stood but you knew that he just wanted to give up. It hurt to see him so hurt, and that you couldnt do anything to help him out.

Bella sighed. " I cant do anything." Bella just looked at Jacob ,who was outside again. He held something,Bella had to know what it was. Bella put her shoes on and ran to where Jacob was. Jacob raised his head as Bella came near.

"Bella??"

"Yeah its me.Uh...whats that??" Bella point to what was in Jacob's hand.

"This? Its a book. That i wanted to read. But never got a chance to." He put the book by his side.

"Um...Jacob?I could read it for you...im not the best reader... but im sure i could try..." Bella looked at the book.

"Would you really do that?" Jacob looked up but not right at Bella.

Bella nodded. "Yeah." Bella sat down by Jacob and took the book. She read the tittle.

"Red River?" Bella looked at him. "That sounds scary..."

"Yeah...I guess it kinda is."Jacob looked up.Bella watched him than opened the book...

" I didn't want to be alone in this red world, i wanted to be with him. My family , but the world was dying. Passing on. It wasn't like me to know that this wasn't where i wanted to be, but to scared to move, to breathe , to love? What was this world about was it about me? No...this is a story about the world, the deep, dark , cold red world."

Bella paused. Jacob looked over at her.

"Sad...?" Jacob asked in worry

" I dont understand it at all..." Bella looked at the book.

"Yeah i dont iether. But ... it sounds nice.I mean ... the way you read it."

Bella felt the blush run over her, and even though it was mean , she was glad he was blind. So he didnt she her blush.

"D-do you want m-me to keep reading?" Bella looked at the book.

"Its up to you Bella."

Bella nodded and opened the book again.

**me: Hi i hope you like it. I DID put lines in to show it was a different time or the end. I cant REALLY tell if i did anymistakes because im using a program that doesnt show. So if theres a mistake IM SORRY!! **

**this is my second story so im still kinda new. **

**if you wanna talk 2 me . **

**youtube:byepeaceluv**

**msn:**


End file.
